4 Years
by laakashaak
Summary: Emma didn't mean to fall in love with her friend's mom. Especially since the woman was married AND almost 27 years older than Emma. Did I mention she was Emma's former 5th grade teacher? But she can't help herself; Regina Mills is gorgeous! (forget everything you thought you knew about the OUaT because I changed up so much stuff) Rated M bcause cursing pretty much. Teacher/student.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time characters.**

* * *

Emma squirmed where she was sitting. Under her blue graduation gown, she wore a lovely green dress. Emma hated wearing dresses. Never in a million years did Emma Swan imagine she would be standing in front of all the students and their parents, giving her graduation speech. It still hadn't really hit her that this was really her last day of high school; she was going off to the university after the summer.

Emma's school was different from other schools. It was just a small, private school that few people in her hometown of Storybrooke really knew about. And tuition tended to be expensive. The entire school went from pre-school to 12th grade. And Emma had been there since pre-school, when she was only three years old. She had excelled in school, even skipping 6th grade. Now, at 16 (almost 17), she was going off to college soon. Not to mention, she already had a two-year college degree, thanks to being dual enrolled at the community college. For her last two years of high school, she had been able to take all her classes at the community college and she earned high school and college credit. Yeah, Emma had it pretty good.

Emma was sitting in the gazebo, where the other three graduates (her small school only had 4 people graduating that year) sat, along with the principal and his wife, and one of the high school teachers. Every year, all the graduates had to make a speech, not just the person at the top of the class. Emma was third on the list, and she was beginning to get worried that her speech was going to get her in trouble. _Not like I care, I'm just getting out of here_. Her two friends who read their speech already, Ella and Aurora, had left almost everyone in tears. Grace, who would go up after Emma, would surely do the same. Emma was more of a comedian, so she had started her speech with a joke, to break the ice and make her more comfortable. She had also thrown some funny stuff randomly in her speech. Emma _really_ didn't want anyone to cry.

Finally, it was her turn. She cleared her throat as she hugged Ella, who had just finished her speech and was blowing her nose. The principal announced that Emma was speaking next and the crowd practically went wild. Not necessarily wild, but she definitely got more applause than the other girls had. With good reason too. Not only had she been at the school practically her entire life, but she came in on the days she didn't have class at her community college and helped the teachers (well, one teacher specifically). And she had helped the pre-school teachers almost every day since she was in 8th grade. As a result, all 150 students and most of the parents knew and loved Emma.

Emma cleared her throat again when she stopped in front of the microphone. The applause didn't stop. Sighing, Emma held her hands toward the audience, "Thank you. Now, please. Calm down." Several chuckles ran through the crowd. Emma began opening the speech she had written down, after realizing she had folded it over several times. As she opened her paper, her eyes fell to the left side of the crowd, where she knew a certain someone was sitting. Emma's heart began racing, as it often did when she caught sight of the woman. Regina Mills. Just the thought of her drove Emma crazy. It was a long story between the two. But Emma considered them friends. They certainly weren't teacher and student. Not since 4th and 5th grade. Emma didn't know what she was to the older woman, mostly because she had been called many things, most of them jokingly. Shadow, Slave, Elf, Friend, pretend Stalker, Indentured Servant. "Muchachita," was one of Mrs. Mills's most common terms of endearment for Emma. Some of the names might seem creepy or strange, but they all held a story. And each one was precious to Emma. After all, this was the woman Emma had been in love with since she was ten years old.

Emma quickly looked back at her paper, not wanting to say something stupid. The audience has finally quieted enough for Emma to begin her speech. "How much does a polar bear weigh?" she waited a couple of seconds before answering, "Enough to break the ice!" She felt like such an idiot, but she had been saving that line all year to use at this particular moment. And it helped ease her nerves when everyone laughed. As she waited for them to be quiet again, she glanced back over at Mrs. Mills, or maybe Emma would be able to call her Regina after today. She allowed memories of Regina Mills to flash through her mind….


	2. 9th Grade (part 1)

Emma Swan sighed in contentment as she walked through the familiar hall of her school. She had enough of summer, as it had grown boring very quickly. Starting today, she was officially a high school student. Sure, there was a lot of pressure to do well and start off high school with a high GPA, but Emma was confident. After all, she was the girl who had somehow skipped 6th grade. Sure, she was only almost 13 now, but she had good teachers who would help. That was the only good thing about having such a small school. All of the teachers knew her personally and actually cared about all the students' welfare.

Her first day of high school went by very quickly. Before she knew it, it was 11:30, which was lunch time. Emma tended to eat quickly, out of habit. Her father, Frederick Swan, had a habit of taking her food off of her plate during dinner if he thought Emma was done eating. Emma decided she wasn't having that anymore, so she naturally ate very quickly. Her mother, Mary Margaret, was a different story. The woman was practically a vegetarian; the only meat she ate was chicken. Something to do with innocent, furry animals. Emma just thought she was crazy. Her mother wouldn't even touch other meat directly.

Anyways, Emma did what she had gotten into the habit of doing last year. After she ate, she walked to the pre-school classroom to help the teachers. She didn't do much. She just helped the teacher watch the children when their parents came to pick them up at noon. The other teacher would sit with the kids who stayed for lunch. Usually after the children were picked up, Emma would go to recess with her class. Her class was about 30-40 kids between grades 7 and 12 (small school, remember). Recess consisted of either walking in circles around the field for 30 minutes, or playing football on the field. Neither option appealed to Emma, but she didn't have much of a choice. However, today she was determined to avoid recess. Since she had to pass the secretary's desk anyways, she decided to stop and waste some time talking to Mrs. Lucas. Mrs. Lucas was an older woman, with gray hair that she always made poofy, and she was one of the sweetest women Emma knew. She looked behind the desk, but no one was there. _Must be in the restroom_, Emma said to herself. A slow grin spread over Emma's face as she slipped around to the other side of the desk, sitting in Mrs. Lucas' chair.

She heard the toilet flush and knew the woman would be back soon. At the same time, the principal, Mr. Gold, walked out of his office. "Eugenia, could you fax-" He stopped when he saw Emma sitting in the chair and Mrs. Lucas walking out of the restroom. Emma rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming. Mr. Gold enjoyed being an overly dramatic man. Sure enough, he put his hand over his heart and gasped, "Oh my gosh! I thought you were Mrs. Lucas!"

Emma just laughed and went along with it. "Yeah, I get that a lot," she joked. "It's probably because we are twins."

This time, Mrs. Lucas laughed, "I wish that I looked so young."

"Maybe I look old?" Emma offered.

"I guess we should start calling you two twins!" Mr. Gold laughed.

"I'm cool with that. Do I get paid?" Emma asked jokingly. They laughed her off. "I was being serious," Emma said, deadpan. However, Emma did get out of the chair and let Mrs. Lucas back in. Mr. Gold handed the paper over that needed to be faxed and went back into his office, shutting the door. "Do you need help with anything?" Emma asked Mrs. Lucas hopefully. She had 20 minutes to waste before recess was over.

"Actually, I don't. I managed to get my work done before lunch." She gave Emma a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you could go to the primary classroom. The teacher is all by herself with 30 or so kids until the other teacher comes in after lunch." Primary was the mix of kindergartners and 1st graders. There were just enough kids to fit both grades in the same classroom. Emma wasn't necessarily fond of helping kids, but she would go to many lengths just to avoid recess and exercise.

Emma thanked Mrs. Lucas and walked over to the primary classroom. Sure enough, the teacher jumped on the chance to get some help. 20 minutes later, Emma decided she wasn't very fond of helping five and six year olds read and do simple math. _I will sneak off into a different classroom tomorrow_, Emma said to herself.

* * *

Sure enough, at the same time the next day, Emma found herself in one of the elementary classrooms. Elementary consisted of 4th, 5th, and 6th graders, and there were two classrooms that were connected by a large, sliding wooden door. With almost 50 students in the three grades, they were randomly split into the two rooms and each room had two teachers. All but one teacher took the students to lunch.

Emma walked into the classroom to see the teacher eating lunch while grading some papers. She was familiar with this teacher. One of her best friends was Emma Bourne, and this teacher was her mother, Regina Mills. Technically, since she was married, her name was Regina Mills-Bourne, but she went by Mrs. Mills. She claims it's because she doesn't want people to know she has a kid. The two Emmas had been friends since 1st grade, mostly because they bonded over having the same name. And her mother, Regina Mills, was Emma's teacher back in 4th and 5th grade.

Emma had to admit, for 39 years old, Regina Mills was an extremely attractive woman. She looked much younger than 39 years old though. Regina was relatively short compared to Emma, who had been at her current height of 5 foot-7inches since she was about 10 years old. Although, she almost always wore heels, which made her and Emma almost equal height. Regina had dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulder blades and big brown eyes that always seemed to give off a mischievous glint. She was from Puerto Rico (or at least her family was. Regina was born in New York) so she also taught Spanish to the elementary children. Emma never had a crush on anyone before, but she would like to think she would eventually fall for a boy who looked a little like Mrs. Mills.

"Hey, Miss Mills," Emma always called her miss, even though she should be saying Mrs. Regina was married to Daniel Bourne, who -Emma had to admit- was a good guy. But "Miss" was quicker to say. Emma didn't know why, she just felt more comfortable using Miss instead of Mrs when it came to Regina. "Do you want some help?" Emma continued.

Mrs. Mills looked up from her lunch, "Oh, sure. But aren't you supposed to be at recess?"

Emma sent her a playful wink, "Shhh!" she held up a finger to her lips. "Besides, I have 30 minutes."

Mrs. Mills laughed, "Okay, you can help me grade some math homework. Where would you like to sit?"

Emma pointed to her chair, "Why can't I sit there?" The teachers always got the best chairs. Mrs. Mills had a rolling chair with leather cushions and it was extremely comfortable. Everyone tried to sit in the teacher's chair.

"Because this is my chair and _I'm_ sitting here."

"Technicalities," Emma huffed as she pulled a random chair over to the side of Mrs. Mills' desk.

Mrs. Mills handed Emma some papers to grade, "There are a lot there, so you probably won't be able to finish."

_Challenge accepted_, Emma said to herself. They sat in companionable silence for a while.

Ten minutes later, Emma plopped the graded papers in front of Mrs. Mills. "You're finished already? That was quick!" Mrs. Mills exclaimed.

Emma blushed under the praise and an unexpected dirty thought that ran across her mind, "What can I say, I finish fast." She was ready to smack herself.

Mrs. Mills thanked her and got up to throw her trash away. Emma's eyes were glued to the chair. She really wanted to sit in it. Before she could make up her mind, Mrs. Mills sat back down. The two chatted for a few minutes as students started coming back to the classroom from lunch. Several of the students knew Emma and came up to talk to her and Mrs. Mills until Emma realized it was 12:30.

_Crap!_ "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow!" Emma promised Mrs. Mills as she hurried back to her classroom. Luckily, she was able to sneak back to her desk before the teacher started class and nobody realized she was gone. Emma did a little victory dance in her head. Her heart was racing from the quick adrenaline rush she just had and the big smile never left her face, even after her class started.

"Ugh," Emma groaned. She hated Spanish. Well, not hate, but she wasn't very good at it. Her grades in the last 2 years proved that point. _Miss Mills speaks Spanish. _Emma frowned. Where did that thought come from? Emma's brain suddenly came up with several situations in which Spanish could be useful. She would be able to understand the conversations Miss Mills had with the other Spanish-speaking teachers. _I always wondered what they talk about. I bet it would impress Miss Mills_. Suddenly, Spanish class took an unexpected turn for the better. Emma opened her book and started committing that Spanish to memory.


	3. 9th Grade (part 2)

In Jewish tradition, a girl or boy became a woman/man on the day of their bat mitzvah (bar mitzvah for a boy). Normally, this occurred on the 13th birthday. Emma had started going to Sunday school at her temple almost two years ago, at her mother's insistence. Her mother's side of the family was Jewish, while her father's side was Christian.

Emma had turned 13 on November 11th and her bat mitzvah was planned for the next weekend. She was excited for the party on the night after her bat mitzvah because she was having a casino-themed party. There were Texas Hold 'Em tables, a Blackjack table, a Craps table, some slot machines, and a Roulette table. However, she was mostly looking forward to who was coming. Her mother had invited her teachers to be polite, but they were unable to come. However, her friend Emma came, with her parents, Regina and Daniel. When they had arrived, Emma's eyes had nearly fallen out of her head. Mrs. Mills was wearing black dress that hugged her curves and was low-cut enough that Emma's eyes kept being drawn to the woman's chest. And what a wonderful chest it was. Emma had to remind herself not to drool. She had figured out recently that she had a crush on the older woman. She had no idea how it happened, but she figured it wouldn't do any harm so she just went along with it. Emma never had strong feelings about much of anything, so these emotions were almost foreign to her. _Sometimes she makes me think I'm actually human,_ Emma liked to joke to herself.

The entire party, Emma kept making excuses to go over to Mrs. Mills and talk to her. However, Emma had made a deal with her mother that if she made an effort to dance (she absolutely hated dancing), then she would get an Xbox 360 as her birthday present. She wasn't able to talk to Mrs. Mills as much as she would have liked, as she kept being pulled back to the dance floor by her seven year-old cousin. At the end of the party, she gave her family and friends a hug goodbye, cheering internally when she hugged Mrs. Mills.

* * *

Emma's first year of high school was flying by. Before she knew it, school was out for the winter holidays break and she didn't have to go back for two weeks, right after New Year's. Every year, on the last day before the holiday, all of the students and teachers sing Christmas carols for the parents who show up. Right outside of Emma's classroom, there was a large grassy area and a gazebo at the end. It was where graduation was held every year, as well as the location where the students were going to sing carols.

The classes were lined up by age, the youngest kids in the front and Emma's class was at the back. Emma watched as the elementary class came outside and lined up in front of her class. They were led by none other than Mrs. Mills. Emma's eyes were glued to Mrs. Mills. Since that second day of school, Emma had gone to Mrs. Mills' classroom every day while her class was at recess. It was her escape for a little while. None of her teachers noticed, as long as she was back before class started. And Mrs. Mills never seemed to mind having her there. Sometimes Emma would help her grade math homework, but other times Emma would just sit there and they would talk while Mrs. Mills ate her lunch. Some of the other students liked to come back from lunch early to hang out with Emma also. Recently, Mrs. Mills had been teasing Emma about one boy who kept coming in early to talk to her. Neal Cassidy was tall for his age, and he was a bit of a nerd. Well, so was Emma, but he was more of an annoying nerd. Emma was nice to everyone, so she didn't say anything, but a lot of the other kids didn't like hanging out with him. Of course, once Mrs. Mills started saying that Neal had a crush on Emma, Emma had vehemently denied any sort of relationship with him. Not that it stopped Mrs. Mills from teasing her.

Emma was hoping Mrs. Mills would stand at the end of the line closest to Emma, but she had stayed at the other end of the line, talking to a couple of people from Emma's class. Emma couldn't figure out why she was bothered by this. She shrugged it off as one of her teachers, Mrs. Keegan Tracy, led everyone into the first song. Emma didn't really sing, mostly because she was terrible at it. Then again, most of her class only pretended to sing. The group was always way out of tune, especially when they had to do The 12 Days of Christmas. Every year it was the same thing.

After caroling, the students were allowed to go home. Emma had to take the bus, as usual, because her mother worked at Storybrooke Elementary, the big school closer to the main part of the town. Her mother was a second grade teacher. Her brother, August, also went to Storybrooke Elementary. He was four years younger than Emma, and in 4th grade. Next year, he was going to go to the same school as Emma.

The first thing she did when she got home was run to her room and plop down on her bed, "I'm free!" Emma exclaimed with a long, content sigh. She frowned as she stared at her ceiling._ What the hell am I supposed to do with this newfound freedom?_ She didn't have any homework, no teachers to help, and she couldn't remember where she had placed her Pokemon game. She eventually drifted off for a midday nap.

* * *

_"Thank goodness!" Emma exclaimed as she sat down in her usual seat beside Mrs. Mills' desk. "I missed this!" she smiled at Mrs. Mills. Like usual, they were the only two in the classroom during lunch._

_Mrs. Mills smiled back and accidentally dropped her fork and bent over to grab it. Emma's eyes were glued to her butt. Her mouth was suddenly bone dry and she licked her lips._

_"-ma? Helloooo, Emmaaaa!" Mrs. Mills was waving her hand in front of Emma's face. Emma shook her head to clear it. She let her eyes slowly rise up Mrs. Mills' body, briefly stopping at her chest before meeting her eyes. _

_"I… uhh… yeah. Hi." Forming intelligent sentences was difficult at the moment. _

_Emma watched as a slow grin crept over Mrs. Mills face. Suddenly their faces were only inches apart. _When did she get that close? _Emma couldn't even seem to care._

* * *

Emma woke up with a jerk. She breathed heavily as she sat up, taking a sip from the glass of water she kept above her bed. When she calmed down enough, she looked over to the glass doors next to her room. It was still dark. _Damn, that's the fifth dream in the past week_. Emma couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She couldn't go a day without thinking about Mrs. Mills. And then there were these dreams. She always woke up right before they could kiss. Not that she would know how to kiss anyways.

Emma decided to get up and get ready for school. It was the first day back from the winter break. Emma wanted to make sure she was there before Mrs. Mills so she could see her before class started. She was almost out of bed when she remembered it was still dark outside. She fell back on her bed with a huff. There was no clock in her room, so she had to estimate the time. Emma watched as the sun rose and didn't get up until her mother called from downstairs that she had to get ready for school. By this time, Emma had already changed (it was quick to find clothes when you had to wear a uniform) and was nearly a nervous wreck, wondering what Mrs. Mills would be wearing and what she would say. Was it too much to hope that Mrs. Mills shared similar dreams? Probably.

Emma groaned. She really needed to do something about this weird obsession she was starting to have with Regina Mills.


	4. 10th Grade (part 1)

The summer had been ridiculously long. Emma hadn't seen Mrs. Mills since the last day of school and she didn't want to do anything else. Emma had gotten so used to seeing her almost every day, that not seeing her smiling face made Emma sadder than she cared to admit.

On the last day of 9th grade, her parents wanted to have a party, so a bunch of her friends from school had come over and Emma's mother had rented a blow-up water slide for the day. After most of the people had left, Mary Margaret and two of Emma's friends' moms had gone on the golf cart (her house was on a golf course) around the neighborhood. She came back about twenty minutes later with a chipped tooth and small scrapes on her arms, legs, and chin. Mary Margaret had fallen off of the golf cart when one of the mothers was driving and took a sharp turn. Emma remembered a time, a few years ago, when she had accidentally fallen out of the golf cart. She hadn't been hurt badly, but it was becoming a common theme in the family.

* * *

In the middle of the summer, her parents took Emma and August on a road trip down the east coast. They went from Storybrooke down to Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. For two weeks, they slowly drove their way back up the coast, stopping at Washington D.C., Richmond in Virginia, Hershey Park in Pennsylvania, and Times Square in New York City.

All the time spent driving gave Emma a lot of time to think. Like she was getting used to, all her thoughts returned to Mrs. Mills. Nothing helped to block the woman out of her mind, not even Pokemon. Emma was starting to think something was wrong with her. She hadn't talked to anyone about how she felt because she didn't think anyone would understand. They would say that it's just a crush and she would get over it, or what she felt was just admiration for the teacher. Emma had been reading stories on the internet about other people who had feelings for their teachers. All the stories had ended with the student getting over the teacher, they only had a crush. Emma's situation was different. Mrs. Mills wasn't her teacher, not for three years anyways. Emma just couldn't see herself getting past these feelings for Mrs. Mills.

* * *

This year, Emma was in charge of something her school called the "Pizza Company." The students could order one or two slices of pizza on Fridays and Emma would count the money and how much pizza was needed so that Mrs. Lucas, the secretary, could order it from a pizza restaurant. Once the pizza was delivered, Emma would get four or five students from her class to help set up the pizzas to give to the classes at lunch time.

Since Emma was the "chief," she had to be around to make sure everything ran smoothly. Of course, the one time she walks away to talk to Mrs. Mills, who had taken her class out for recess before lunch, the principal, Mr. Gold, had come by and saw that one of the classes was waiting for their pizza. One of her helpers was supposed to be waiting for that class and Emma had no idea how he had forgotten to stand there. In fact, this "helper" was Neal Cassidy. He was the kid who had a crush on her and last year was in Mrs. Mills' class. As unfair as it was, Emma got yelled at by Mr. Gold and his wife, Milah, for not paying attention. _It was barely a minute!_ Emma wanted to scream at them. One thing about being the pizza chief was that you would get a high school credit as a business course. To make matters worse, thanks to Neal's mistake the principals were telling her she would get a C as the grade for the "class." She had eventually convinced them to give her community service hours instead of a class grade, which would help her volunteer hours for college as well as not ruin her GPA. This was why nobody liked the principals. They were self-righteous and annoying and many more derogatory terms that Emma could name.

_Just a couple more years and I'm out of here,_ Emma had to keep telling herself. But she was conflicted. She stayed in the school simply because Mrs. Mills was there. Emma had become possessive of Mrs. Mills lately. A few of her friends and even some younger students liked to provoke Emma by giving Mrs. Mills a hug. It had become a reflex to block anyone who tried to touch Mrs. Mills or to slap their arms away when she knew they were going to try and hug her. And Mrs. Mills was no help. She would laugh at Emma and let the other students hug her. "You never let me hug you," Emma would always pout. And it was almost the truth. Every time Emma would try to hug Mrs. Mills, she would get pushed away with a, "Emma, stop!" Mrs. Mills thought she was just messing around, but Emma really did want to just hold the woman. Her rejection hurt more than Emma wanted to admit, but she took it well, often saying things like, "C'mon, you know you love me!" She was gradually getting Mrs. Mills to like her more. She would fall in love with Emma before she knew it.

* * *

Emma should have seen her parent's divorce coming. On their summer trip, they had often slept in different beds, hopping into one of the beds with Emma or August. Frederick and Mary Margaret Swan had been married for almost 15 years, but since the summer things had been different. Frederick blamed it on a guy who Mary Margaret met when she would go on walks around the neighborhood. Apparently his name was Victor Whale. Mary Margaret denied being involved with him romantically, but admitted being unhappy in her marriage for some time.

By the time her mother had moved out of the house, it was mid-October and Emma was back in school. Emma was bored with it all. Her teacher, Mrs. Tracy, had asked her once if she was okay. Emma had teared up while answering. _No_, she told herself, _Emma Swan does not cry_. She didn't want people asking her if she was okay. It's not like it mattered. Her parents could do what they want. Besides, there was a 20 year age gap between her mother and father. Maybe people that much older couldn't work together. _Then what hope does that give me with a woman nearly 27 years older? _Emma shook her head. She couldn't afford to think like that. She had deluded herself to believe that Mrs. Mills could end up with her.

In all honesty, Mrs. Mills was the reason Emma was able to deal with her parents' divorce. Mrs. Mills had no idea the effect she had on Emma. Just being in her presence made Emma a calmer, more mature person. Sure, she still had her childish moments, but everyone does. Every day, Emma would get an adrenaline rush when she was walking to Mrs. Mills classroom. Her heart would start beating faster, her palms would sweat, and her steps would speed up until she was practically a blur of nervous energy.

Emma still went to Mrs. Mills' classroom everyday during recess, but lately she had to be more sneaky. If one of her teachers saw her in that room, they would come over and drag Emma back to the classroom and lecture her until she promised not to go over there again. Emma never kept those promises. It was a difficult task to evade her teachers, especially since her classroom was just across the hallway. Plus, there were windows, so Emma had to practically hide in the corner for 30 minutes. Emma had taken to using James Bond action rolls to go under the window.

Mrs. Mills liked to tease her by saying, "Oh, hi, Mrs. Bravo!" Mrs. Bravo was the teacher for 10th grade Spanish, English Grammar for all of high school, Biology, and many other classes throughout the grades. Whenever Mrs. Mills would say that, Emma would whip around or drop to the floor to avoid detection. Of course, Mrs. Bravo was almost never actually there.

Other times, her math and former 9th grade Spanish teacher, Ms. Gomez, would come into Mrs. Mills' room and embarrass Emma in front of Mrs. Mills. Emma hated feeling like a child, more so when Mrs. Mills was around.

When Mrs. Mills would go to the front office or out of the room, Emma would follow along like a puppy. Unless Mrs. Mills was going to the restroom. Mrs. Mills had taken to calling Emma her own personal stalker. Emma would roll her eyes, but she couldn't really deny it. When Emma wasn't given something to help Mrs. Mills with, she would stand and lean against the wall near Mrs. Mills' desk, with her arms folded across her chest. One of the other elementary teachers had referred to Emma as Mrs. Mills' bodyguard because of her almost defensive posture..

Even after all this, Emma was still determined to get Mrs. Mills to fall in love with her, if it was the last thing she did.


	5. 10th Grade (part 2)

**I just wanted to point out I have 69 followers for this story. That is all.**

* * *

The rest of the year had proceeded rather smoothly. Emma wasn't getting in trouble for going to Mrs. Mills classroom anymore. Emma didn't even know what to make of that woman at the moment. It's like she was getting mixed signals. One minute she would be playful, almost in a flirty way, but the next she would be almost completely indifferent, pushing Emma away and basically avoiding her. But she did defend Emma when Mrs. Tracy had confronted her about Emma.

Mrs. Mills and Emma sitting around the desk, like usual, when Mrs. Tracy had stormed in, asking Emma to go somewhere else for a bit. There were a couple of students on the other side of the room who had come back early from lunch. Emma went over and talked to them while eavesdropping on the two teachers. Mrs. Tracy was whispering in a not-so-quiet voice. They were talking about something else at first, but Mrs. Tracy soon shifted the conversation to why Emma was in the classroom. Emma didn't get why they were making such a big deal out of it. It's not like there was a rule against it or something. It was technically a free period and Emma always came back on time for class.

Mrs. Mills said how Emma was always helping her and was useful, which was mostly true. Even if she did tend to just stand around for 30 minutes. Finally, Mrs. Tracy left the classroom and Emma went back over to Mrs. Mills' desk. "So? Am I in trouble?" Emma questioned cautiously. She couldn't decipher if the look on Mrs. Mills' face was happy, angry, or indifferent.

Then Mrs. Mills looked over and smiled, "No. I saved your butt! You never said you weren't supposed to be here!" She accused.

"Wha-? You've asked me before if it's okay that I'm here and I… well, I kinda avoided the question. But that should kinda give it away! Besides, it's not like I can't be here either. There's no rule against it," Emma huffed as she sat back down and continued checking the math work.

Mrs. Mills laughed, "I was kidding!"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you _do_ want me here."

"I never said that."

"So you don't want me here? Because I'll leave whenever you ask."

Mrs. Mills just rolled her eyes, "Finish checking that." Emma just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Winter break was coming up and Emma was less than thrilled, as you can imagine.

So far, her attempts to get Mrs. Mills to fall in love with her were fruitless. At least, from what Emma could see. Mrs. Mills still wouldn't hug her, even though she would still act playful most days.

Lucky for Emma, Mrs. Mills wasn't expecting her to appear out of nowhere to hug her from the side.

"Oof! Emma, you scared me!"

"It seems like that's the only way to get close to you these days," Emma pouted. "I'm going to miss you over the break. Aren't you going to miss me?" she asked with a grin.

"Sure I will," Mrs. Mills only sounded slightly sarcastic. She had yet to push Emma away.

Emma enjoyed the feeling of her arms around Mrs. Mills' side for a few second more before letting go, "Don't worry. You'll never admit it, but you will miss me. I know." Emma winked when Mrs. Mills scoffed.

"Goodbye, Emma," she called to Emma. "Have a good Christmas!"

Emma turned back as she opened the door to her classroom, "You too, Gorgeous." She smiled before quickly hopping into the classroom, not wanting to see Mrs. Mills reaction to being called gorgeous. She probably just rolled her eyes anyways.

* * *

The last month of the school year was May. After that, Emma would have so much freedom from school. She had finished the last math book in the school, which was pretty much the only criteria for being allowed to take classes at the community college. Two of the other girls in her grade has finished the book a couple of weeks ago, and wouldn't have to take math classes for the rest of the school year. Now that Emma was done, and there was one month left in the school year, she had an entire hour during math when she could do all her homework so she was free after school.

She was going to start her college courses over the summer semester, which started next week. They were late classes that started at 5:30 so that she could still go to school during the day.

In addition to classes, Friday Night Live was coming up. Friday Night Live was what they called their yearly play. The first Friday of May, all of the students would participate in play. The younger classes would sing a song, while Emma's class would perform different skits and sometimes a dance or two. Some of the elementary kids could also do a few skits.

They would practice for about six weeks before the play. Emma was usually able to get out of the classroom for most of the day because she was also a backstage hand. The principal's wife, Milah Gold, ran the play and decided how everything would happen. Friday Night Live took place at the big Storybrooke high school's theater, since Emma's school didn't have an auditorium or anything like that.

On the night of the play, Emma arrived early and went backstage to help set up. Besides the principal, his wife, Mrs. Tracy, and one of the preschool teachers, there was almost nobody else there yet. A few students were sitting in the dressing rooms, playing video games as they waited. Emma couldn't sit still as she waited for Mrs. Mills to arrive. The greatest thing about the play was that Emma would be able to see Mrs. Mills for the next couple of hours, even if she was going to be running around.

Mrs. Mills arrived 15 minutes before the play started. She looked stunning. She was wearing a blue shirt that just barely covered the top of her breasts and it was tight enough to show off her curves. She also had on dark brown slacks and she did her hair so it fell in perfect curls. The woman didn't even have to try and she looked flawless.

Throughout the play, Emma got very little time to talk to Mrs. Mills. During the finale, all of the students were up on stage while a song played and the audience applauded. Since Emma was backstage, she was able to get on stage after everyone was already there, so she snuck to the side near Mrs. Mills.

* * *

Emma was still on an adrenaline rush when she got home, so she stared at her ceiling for hours, replaying the entire day in her head. Most of it was just about Mrs. Mills.

It was a pretty incredible day, if Emma had to say so herself.


	6. 11th Grade (part 1)

**I should be working on my 15 page research paper that's due in 5 days, but all the sweet reviews got me excited about posting another chapter. This is just a spoiler shout out to a certain insightful Guest who left a review. If you'd rather not speculate about the future of the story and prefer to be surprised, just continue to the chapter. Guest, you pretty much completely get the point of the story. Emma and Regina can't be together at the moment, mostly because she is too young. At least in America, doing anything like that would be so illegal since Emma is a minor (in 10th grade she was barely 14). Until she is at least 18, Regina could potentially go to jail for having a relationship with Emma. Not to mention she is married (with a child. Regina was supposed to have a son as well, but I changed my mind). And I believe Daniel might reappear sometime. I don't quite remember. We know Emma can get jealous and possessive, so it'll definitely cause some tension for her to be around Daniel. But that's all I should say at this point.**

**If anyone has any questions, I'd be happy to answer. Just leave them in the reviews thingy. Happy reading and thanks again for keeping me inspired to write this all down. :)**

* * *

Emma had gotten worse over the summer. After her 2 summer classes were done, she had two months until school started again, and an extra week before her community college classes started.

She had gotten worse meaning Mrs. Mills had taken up almost every thought she had during the day. At night, she would lock herself in her room and wait until everyone was asleep. Once she was sure nobody would try to barge into her room, she would grab her iTouch, plug in headphones and either read smutty romance fictions online and she somehow started watching porn. The websites were so easy to find and once she found the free ones, almost nothing could stop her. As much as she tried, the only videos she could stay interested in were the girl on girl ones.

Emma had started imagining Mrs. Mills and herself doing some of the things the women on video were doing. Emma had gradually learned what the names for different ways and positions were called, and she would spend a couple of hours almost every night entranced with the things she saw. The only times she couldn't watch those videos was she she stayed with her father, because his house didn't have internet.

Her mother, Mary Margaret had moved to a neighborhood about 10 minutes away from their old house. Emma and August would stay with their father for a week, then their mother for a week, and they would alternate every week.

Emma tried many times to stop watching those types of videos, she was only 14 for crying out loud, but she kept returning back to it after a few days. It was like her addiction. Emma actually laughed more than she paid attention. She would laugh at how fake the scenes looked and how bad the actresses were. Not to mention, the majority of the women had long fingernails, which made Emma cringe. She discovered she had an unnatural obsession with nipples. Of course, that just made her imagine what Mrs. Mills looked like naked. _She probably has amazing nipples_, Emma shook herself before she got too deep into those thoughts.

"I'm straight," Emma continually told herself. She was hoping that would make her feelings go away. _Ugh! Why does she make me question my sexuality?_ Emma had never been attracted to anyone before.

* * *

By the time school started, Emma had accepted her feelings, for the most part. She didn't know how to even go about stopping her feelings, and she figured it would be easier to just get the woman to fall in love with her.

Her first day of 11th grade started out relatively boring. Since her classes didn't start for another week, she didn't have anything to do except for read random books she had lying around her house. By the time lunch came around, she had already finished her book, and ate lunch quickly so she could go to the preschool classroom.

She quickly fell back into normal routine. After she was done in the preschool classroom, she made her way to Mrs. Mills' classroom. She breathed deeply as she opened the door, welcoming her normal reaction of escalated heartbeat and sweaty palms. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face when she spotted Mrs. Mills. It certainly didn't help that Mrs. Mills smiled back as she said hello.

At 12:30, when she would normally go back to her classroom, Emma decided to stall in Mrs. Mills' classroom. It wasn't like she had to go back and be bored in her classroom.

Emma had ended up stalling all day. She hadn't even realized how much time had passed until it was 2:30 and Mrs. Mills told the class to get ready to go home. Emma said goodbye and Mrs. Mills thanked her for helping to check some work for her. Emma went back to her classroom and waited until they left to go home. Emma and her brother had to take the bus home, so she wasn't able to see Mrs. Mills before she left.

* * *

With her newfound freedom, she decided to go into Mrs. Mills' classroom earlier than before. By 10 o'clock, she was sitting at her normal place at the side of Mrs. Mills' desk, checking math homework.

Once her classes started at the community college, she was only able to go into her school three times a week. It meant not seeing Mrs. Mills every day, but on the days she did go in, she stayed by Mrs. Mills side all day.

Eventually, she had even stopped going to the preschool classroom. They didn't really need Emma, since the enrollment for the school was decreasing. With the economy the way it was, not many parents could afford to send their kids to the school.

There was one class that wasn't offered at the community college that she needed in order to graduate high school, which was World History. She had decided to take it at school with her friends who were a grade below her. Since it was the first class of the day, she was still able to go to Mrs. Mills' classroom for the remaining part of the day.

Somehow they had developed a reputation around school that they sort of belonged to each other. There were times when Mrs. Mills would leave the classroom because she was called to the front office and Emma didn't have anything to do, so she would go ask the other teachers if they needed help. When Mrs. Mills would come back and see Emma helping someone else, she would say something along the lines of, "You think you can leave me? I have so much more for you to check!" It was how Emma had gained the reputation of being Mrs. Mills slave.

Emma was completely whipped. She literally did anything Mrs. Mills asked. She once stood in the front office with a 100 page book, making a copy of every single page just because Mrs. Mills didn't have an extra one of that book.

Whenever one of the other teachers wanted Emma to help with something, they would ask Mrs. Mills if it was okay. It was like Emma didn't even have a choice in the matter. Not that she minded. Emma actually enjoyed Mrs. Mills being possessive of her.

Emma would constantly annoy her best friend, Ruby, when they texted each other. Emma just couldn't shut up about Mrs. Mills. She would tell Ruby everything Mrs. Mills did or said that day. Emma's brother was in 6th grade this year, and she was worried about him finding out, but he was annoyingly narrow-minded. He still insisted she had a crush on Neal Cassidy, who she barely spoke to anymore, especially since he was in 8th grade and she spent most of her time with Mrs. Mills.

One of the girls in 6th grade, Claire, used to be friends with Emma's brother and thus, their moms had become friends as well. Claire knew about Emma's feelings for Mrs. Mills and constantly texted her, telling her about the things Mrs. Mills did on the days Emma wasn't able to come into school. They had even come up with an alias so that they didn't have to type Mrs. Mills' whole name each time. They called her RM, her initials, when they talked about her.

Once, Claire had told Emma that Mrs. Mills didn't like her. The entire day, it became Emma's goal to make sure that wasn't the truth. She had followed Mrs. Mills around all day asking, "Do you love me?" Finally, at the end of the day, Mrs. Mills had rolled her eyes and responded, "Yes, of course I do." Emma had done a victory dance, hopping in front of Claire and saying, "Suck it!" Emma was pretty sure that Claire, and Mrs. Mills, thought she was insane.

* * *

One time, while Mrs. Mills' class was at lunch, Emma had decided to tell Mrs. Mills about her crush. Claire had convinced her to do it earlier that day, and wanted to be there when it happened but Emma made her leave.

Emma's face was extremely red as she cleared her throat to get Mrs. Mills' attention, "Hey. There's um… something I wanted to tell you." She had opened and closed her mouth several times before giving up. "Never mind. It's not even that important."

Mrs. Mills was naturally a extremely curious woman, "No, wait. What is it? Tell me!"

Emma shook her head, "No, really. I forgot so it doesn't matter." She couldn't even look Mrs. Mills in the eye.

"Emma," Mrs. Mills warned.

"Fine!" Emma's face felt like it was on fire. "I umm, there's this thing… I mean…" Emma had to take a deep breath before she continued. "There's someone who has a crush on you!" she blurted out.

Mrs. Mills stared at her for a few seconds, as if she didn't comprehend what Emma had said. "_Me_?"

Emma nodded, _Is that so hard to believe? Look at you, you're fucking gorgeous!_ Alas, she couldn't say that out loud. Mrs. Mills shook her head, she didn't believe Emma. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

Mrs. Mills shook her head again, "No, even if it were true, that would embarrass them. You can't tell."

_But it's me, woman!_ "What if they really, _r__eally_ wanted you to know, they are just to shy to say it? But they wanted me to tell you."

"Emma, stop. I don't want to know." Emma let the conversation drop with a huff as she walked out of the classroom.

Claire cornered her when she got outside, asking for all the details. "She doesn't believe me! And she doesn't want to know who it is!" Emma exclaimed.

Claire thought of a brilliant plan. Actually, it wasn't brilliant, but it was all Emma had. She took a piece of paper and colored pencils and wrote, "IT'S ME" is big letters. They followed Mrs. Mills around for several minutes, asking why she didn't want to know who had a crush on her. She would only plug her ears every time they tried to tell her. Finally, Claire went back to work, and Emma had stopped nagging at Mrs. Mills. A few minutes later, she walked up to Mrs. Mills side and asked in a voice as innocent as she could muster," Mrs. Mills?" Emma quickly turned the paper in Mrs. Mills direction and when she turned and glanced down a the paper, she started laughing. "What?" Emma was slightly offended.

"Whatever," Mrs. Mills chuckled and walked back to her desk.

Emma threw her arms out in different directions, "Are you kidding? I'm serious!" Mrs. Mills just laughed again she went back to work.

_So it's gonna be like this, is it?_ Emma needed to up her game… _but how?_


	7. 11th Grade (part 2)

**Volerian: I'm glad you liked it! I try to keep the story as realistic as possible. I'll admit, the story is based (very loosely) off of my own experience. I honestly can't be sure if Regina is aware of how Emma feels. At this point, the only people who know about Emma's feelings are Claire and Ruby, but whether or not they take her seriously is up in the air as well. Emma is kind of a joker, I don't know how much that came through in the story, but people see her as more of a comedian. Getting people to take her seriously is a difficult feat, especially since she is so young. These last two years of high school are pretty much the biggest years in Emma's life. One of the main points of the last chapter was to show Emma struggling with her feelings and sexuality, as many people can relate to. She's had to mature pretty quickly, what with her parents' divorce and now they're always working and she always has to take care of her brother. Not to mention she is pretty advanced for her age, I mean college classes at 14. She had to mature pretty quickly, and it both helps and hinders her, like why she is rarely taken seriously. But I think her maturity is the only chance she has at gaining Regina's respect, and hopefully love (romantic love, preferably) before or after she graduates. I don't know if I answered you question (I kind of went off on a tangent) or if it's possible for me to answer, but thanks for sticking around anyways!**

**Also, for the sake of the story, I should mention that Emma is somewhat conflicted about Regina, simply because of the fact that her husband, Daniel (who will make an appearance in the next couple chapters. I don't remember when), is in fact her husband and they have a kid together. Plus, he happens to be a pretty cool dude. Emma doesn't want to cause a divorce, as she's seen the effects of it on her own family (and it's not exactly pretty). So long as Regina is happy, Emma will do whatever it takes to keep it that way, even if it means giving her up. Of course, secret affairs are pretty smexy if I do say so myself (that's not a spoiler btw so don't get too excited, swen). And for the (many) people who want to see Regina and Emma kiss… I hate to go all Adam Horowitz on you guys, but don't hold your breath. I have a plan laid out for this story and I don't quite see them doing that yet. Maybe in the sequel? You'll just have to keep reading.**

**Sorry I used up a lot of space on that. I'll stop now. I've been busy and tired and lazy so it might be a bit between updates. Happy reading, everybody!**

* * *

Emma opened the door and sprinted into Mrs. Mills' classroom like a ninja before anyone realized she was there. This was her mission. To reach the desk without anyone noticing and deliver the package. She reached the desk, looked to her left, and stopped cold. The other elementary teacher was at his desk across the room, staring at Emma like she was mental.

"You didn't see anything…" Emma stared at him until he nodded.

"My lips are sealed," he made a zipping motion over his mouth. Emma grinned and thanked him as she put down the present and ran back out of the door and went to get on the bus to go home.

It was two days before the Christmas/holiday break and Emma had gotten a little present for Mrs. Mills.

Emma had an ongoing joke that Mrs. Mills was cursed. Every time she used a pen, it would brake. Not break like tear in half, but it would just stop working, even if it had plenty of ink or was brand new. Mrs. Mills always complained that she never had pens that worked. So, Emma had gotten her a pack of pens. The pack had 16 nice, blue gel pens. Emma wrapped it in Christmas paper and decided to leave it anonymously. She was pretty sure that Mrs. Mills would figure out who left it anyways.

* * *

When Emma sat down at her usual spot by the side of Mrs. Mills desk, she saw Mrs. Mills using one of the pens. Emma had to hold back a big grin; she wasn't sure if Mrs. Mills had figured it out yet. They greeted each other and Mrs. Mills handed over some papers for Emma to grade. For a while, they sat in companionable silence until Mrs. Mills broke it.

"Thank you."

Emma looked up from the work, "For what?"

"The pens," she held up one to prove her point.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You got new pens?"

Mrs. Mills rolled her eyes, "I know it was you."

"Who told you?!" Emma turned around to blame Mr. Leroy, the teacher who had seen her leave the present on the desk. He had been the only other person in the room. "Was it Mr. Leroy?"

"Nobody told me. I knew."

Emma raised and eyebrow, "Oh, did you now?" Mrs. Mills gave Emma a smug grin. "Hopefully these will last for a while!"

* * *

Later that day, Emma's friend, Ella, came into Mrs. Mills' room to hang out with Emma. "Hey, Emma!" she said as she came up to the desk to grab a piece of paper and a pen. Ella was an amazing artist, usually drawing anime characters or Pokemon. What made them such good friends was their mutual love for Pokemon and they shared manga and other books. Emma was also incredibly jealous of Ella's drawing skills.

Ella was looking for a pen on Mrs. Mills' desk and happened to pick up one of the pens that Emma had gotten for her. "Hey, Mrs. Mills. Can I borrow this pen?"

Emma's first reaction was anger. _No, I got that for her! Nobody else should be allowed to use it!_ Emma took a breath. This wasn't her. Emma almost never snapped at people. She just wanted Mrs. Mills to do… something. Emma didn't even know what she wanted. _Say no_, she mumbled in her head.

Mrs. Mills looked up, "Oh, you can't use those. They were given to me by a special…" _Lover_, Emma supplied. _Friend, person, anything like that will do_. It seemed like Mrs. Mills hesitated for a second, but Emma might be imagining things. "Elf."

Emma snorted, "An elf? I'm pretty sure that elf was taller than you!" Truth be told, Emma was extremely happy that Mrs. Mills said no.

"Oh, shut up!"

Emma's grin grew into a dopey smile, though she tried to hide it. "You could've just said person. That would have been completely acceptable." Mrs. Mills just rolled her eyes.

Ella, who had been completely silent through the conversation, now complained, "But they look so nice! And they're gel pens!"

Mrs. Mills smiled, "I know! And they're mine! Look how smooth it writes." she started drawing lines on a piece of scrap paper.

Ella grabbed a different pen and sat at the desk next to Emma while she drew. They left the conversation there, and Emma turned back to finish checking math papers. Emma's grin of satisfaction didn't leave her face for several minutes.

* * *

"Henry, wait. Come back here!" Emma looked up at Mrs. Mills who was calling a student over to her desk. Henry Miller was an adorable kid. He had two older brothers, Thomas and Killian, who were in 8th and 12th grade. His brothers were extremely tall people, but Henry hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, as he was only in 5th grade. Emma thought Henry was the most adorable kid and she couldn't figure out why.

Henry walked back to Mrs. Mills desk, "Yes, Mrs. Mills?"

"Henry, I think you meant to write planet here," she pointed to a word on the page that he had just handed in.

Henry glanced at it for a second, "No, it's right like that."

The two went back and forth with the yes-it-is, no-it-isn't game a few times before Mrs. Mills got fed up, "Oh, really?! So the _plant spins on its axis_?!"

Henry slapped his face, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that!" He grabbed the paper and erased the word.

Emma couldn't stop laughing, "You're never going to live this down, kid!"

"No! Don't!" He started storming off.

"Henry, wait! But I love you!" Emma was still laughing. Mrs. Mills just chuckled and went back to work.

* * *

Before Emma went home for the winter break, she managed to steal a hug from Mrs. Mills, although it was short lived. She also saw Henry as he was walking out to his parents' car. "Henry! Don' t forget about the plant spinning on its axis!" she called out before he got into his car.

"Shut up!" he yelled back. Emma started laughing again, and she saw Mrs. Mills was laughing too. Emma said goodbye one more time before getting on the bus to go home.

* * *

**heehee. I explained the elf story. I was excited for that since I mentioned it in the prologue. I don't know if any of y'all noticed it. I'll just take my gold You Tried sticker now. :)**

**I think I will have one more part to 11th grade before moving on to senior year. Stay tuned! or not… it's your choice… (but it's really not)...**


	8. 11th Grade (part 3)

**I completely forgot about finishing this chapter omg I am so sorry for the wait guys!**

* * *

It was that time of year again. Friday Night Live. Like last year, Emma was a backstage helper again. After they had gotten back from Spring Break, they had about 5-6 weeks to prepare, meaning they had to find skits and props, memorize their lines, and figure out the order that the skits, songs, and dances would appear. Being a backstage hand took away almost half of the day, which severely limited the amount of time she got to spend with Mrs. Mills.

Just like last year. Emma arrived early and made sure everything was set up and ready to run smoothly. She was in more skits this year, so she was making sure the other stage hands knew what to do and when to call the students down so everything ran smoothly.

* * *

You know how they say, anything that can go wrong will go wrong? That pretty accurately described Friday Night Live. First, the power went out for almost five minutes. That was only a few minutes from when the play started. Emma was talking to Mrs. Mills and one of the other teachers by the dressing rooms while it happened, but the principal was having a fit.

Then, while Emma was on stage, no one had gotten the people who were supposed to go on next. They had to make the 2nd and 3rd graders sing another verse of their song and the kids had gotten confused.

For Emma's second skit, they needed to borrow a few children from kindergarten and 1st grade. Emma went to the building next door, where all the younger children were waiting, but the kids they were supposed to bring on stage were in the restrooms. That's when Emma started stressing. She was running back and forth, but the kids didn't show up in time. Emma, thinking on her feet, grabbed a few 2nd and 3rd graders who were waiting to go on stage for their second song. Luckily, the rest of the skit went by without a hitch.

* * *

Emma's last job of the night was to get everyone on stage for the finale. They had chosen Don't Stop Believin' as the finale song that year. The first class to go on stage and take a bow was the oldest group, Emma's class. The other students were lined up next to the stage, waiting for the last skit to end. Emma, of course, decided to stand next to Mrs. Mills' class for a better chance to end up next to her. While they were waiting, Emma and Mrs. Mills started playfully bantering, like any other day.

"You two should be married," Emma looked at the student who spoke. Alexandra, the girl who had spoken, was in 6th grade, and liked to annoy Emma constantly. Emma had been talking to Mrs. Mills over the students' heads and Alexandra was right there.

"We _should_ be married!" Emma agreed, laughing. "Don't you think so, Miss Mills?"

"I'm already married."

"Technicalities," Emma shrugged. _If the students think we should be together, then it's a sign!_ Emma wanted to tell her.

* * *

After the play, Emma and August and their mom went to Applebees with Claire and her mother. Surprisingly, Applebees was the popular restaurant of the night. About 10 minutes after Emma had arrived, a bunch of her friends walked in. Not that she cared too much. She saw the other Emma walk up and assumed Mrs. Mills would be there also.

Emma was right. She was standing outside with her large group of friends when Mrs. Mills and her husband walked up. There was a long wait for a table large enough for all of them, so they were debating whether or not to just go to McDonalds. They sat outside talking for about 10 minutes, but Emma hadn't gotten to talk to Mrs. Mills too much. Her husband had wrapped a hand around her waist and Emma had glared at it for a good half of the time, trying not to be too jealous. Not that it worked. She pretty much ignored Mrs. Mills' husband, for fear that she would say something rude, especially with Mrs. Mills right there. Most of the group decided to go to McDonalds, and Emma watched enviously as Mrs. Mills, her husband, and the other Emma went back to their car.

* * *

There were only a couple more weeks left of the school year, and Emma was determined to make them count. Her first problem was finding the time. The week before the last week of school, most of the kids in Mrs. Mills' class spent about three days at a youth group camp. They called the trip Nature's Lab. Summer hadn't started yet, so they were the only group there at this time of year. It was about two hours from Storybrooke, and the bus would drive all the students there on Wednesday morning and pick them up around noon on Friday.

Emma's problem was that Mrs. Mills was the chaperone for the girls. Every year. The boys' chaperone was usually one of the students' fathers. Emma was not about to spend three days away from Mrs. Mills, especially since the summer was coming up so soon.

Luck was on Emma's side, as she got the principal to allow her to go on the trip. As the teacher's assistant, of course. Emma had also complained that she had only gotten to go once in 5th grade, because she went on vacation with her family in 4th grade and she had skipped 6th grade. Maybe she had just annoyed them enough so that they would let her go. Either way, Emma was packed up and ready to go. She had spoken to her professors at the community college and they gave her homework, seeing as she would be missing one class.

Emma was talking to a few of her friends before she got on the bus. They were all jealous that she was able to go to Nature's Lab. Emma laughed until she caught sight of Mrs. Mills in the other classroom. Emma quickly said her goodbyes and walked across the hall where Mrs. Mills was talking to the father that was chaperoning the boys. They were laughing about something, and Emma's jealous, possessive instinct led her to stand right next to Mrs. Mills and drape an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," Mrs. Mills was still smiling, "You ready?" Emma nodded. Mrs. Mills turned to the class who was eagerly waiting to get on the bus. "Okay, everyone. Line up at the door and we'll leave."

* * *

**Stay tuned for a romantic 3 days w/ Emma and Regina. ok, not romantic, but it's 3 days where Emma doesn't even have to leave Mrs. Mills' side other than sporadic activities.**

**Ah another short one! Sorry for this and being late. I had totally planned to upload this by Sunday night and idk what even happened. btw I did most of this between 12-2 in the morning so forgive the craziness and hopefully I will update again by Friday! Which should be the last part of 11th grade.**


End file.
